greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Superstition/Grey Matter
From Shonda Rhimes, Creator of Grey’s Anatomy… On "Superstitions" Original airdate: 3-19-06 So tonight’s episode was written by the brilliant Jim Parriott. But Jim’s off helping some other television show get on its feet these days so…you’re hearing from me about this episode. There are a lot of things I could tell you about the history of Ellis and Richard. I spend hours, days, MONTHS thinking about these two characters. What happened between them 20 years ago is enough to fill a whole television series all on its own. I have a secret fond wish to write and publish The Diaries of Ellis Grey. That woman fascinates me. And Richard’s love for her fascinates me. I get why they fell in love – the two of them were surgical interns at a time when most surgical interns were white males. They were different, they were outsiders and they had each other. Of course they fell in love. That their love didn’t work out, that Richard failed to leave his spouse after Ellis left hers, that Ellis’ departure from Seattle Grace drove Richard to his alcoholic bottom…well, that makes for a juicy history. What? You were surprised about Richard’s alcoholism? I was too. I was sitting at home late one night with a sick kid when the writers called me with this idea. Richard is an alcoholic. I was all, NO HE’S NOT! And they pitched the idea again. And they pitched again. And again. These writers of mine, they are willful and determined (especially that damned Krista Vernoff). They wouldn’t shut up about it. “He’s totally an alcoholic and here’s why.” I hate them sometimes. Especially when they are right. Because Richard is totally an alcoholic and now I see why. Damn them. And then there is Denny. Denny. Ah, Denny… Oops. Sorry. I went into my fantasy world for a moment there. The fantasy world in which I am Izzie and Denny is well, Denny and he loves me with that damaged heart of his. Do you love Denny as much as I do? Because I LOVE Denny. Yeah, I love the actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan and all but what I really love is Denny. I love the sexy heart-needing dude in the hospital bed in a way that is not natural and definitely not healthy and most certainly not sane. I love Denny with my full whole soul in a “you jump, I jump” kinda way that means there should be a restraining order in place to keep me away from him. You can understand Alex’s rage and jealousy. Because there is nothing he can do to compete. In real life, the actor who plays Alex (Justin Chambers) is the sweetest, kindest, most normal family man in the world. But the guy he plays on the show is a vicious mess. And battling a drawling, sexy, sweet heart patient for Izzie’s affections is starting to wear on him. All I can say is wait until you see what happens next. The Mer/Der of it all. They are friends. Really. Kind of. Well, not so much friends. But they think they are friends. You should maybe take note of the fact that Derek didn’t take it so well when Meredith told him about George. You should maybe note that he got a look on his face. And you should remember that I said that EVERYTHING on our show comes back around again. That’s all I’m saying. You just remember that. Bailey and her baby. A lot of you wrote to rant about the fact that Bailey brings her baby to work and that babies don’t belong in hospitals. I’d like to gently remind you that hospitals are filled with babies. Hospitals are, in fact, where people go to push babies out into the world. Babies start out in hospitals. So…you know, deal with it. Plus, the very first idea I had when Chandra Wilson (who plays Bailey) told me she was pregnant was that I’d love to see Bailey bringing her baby to work and challenging the Chief when he suggested it was inappropriate. As a mother myself, I have a thing about that. You want me to work? Fine. Great. No problem. But see this tiny baby right here? This baby comes along with me. Hmmm. Okay, that’s all I can think of to say about this episode for tonight. My brain is kinda empty. See, I just went to the TV Land Awards where Grey’s Anatomy was named the Future Classic of 2006 and I’m still totally FREAKING OUT. I mean, the entire cast of Dallas was there. And the entire cast of Cheers. And, I kid you not, the entire cast of GOOD TIMES. Yes, GOOD TIMES. Remember Janet Jackson and the iron burn on her back? Remember when James died? It was AWESOME. I need to lie down and process the fact that I was in the same room as JJ. And JR. Do you know that 350 million people watched the episode where it was revealed who shot JR? I have so much writing to do if I’m even going to begin to think about coming anywhere close to the universe of that kind of super amazing television history. I should, in fact, be writing right now… This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter